18 months after a year apart
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Shortly after B&B returned from their year apart Booth had to go again, but this time it was for the FBI and he was stateside, cut off from everyone except for the monthly phone call he got from Brennan after Cullen found out Booth was going to be dad
1. Chapter 1 Good to be 'Home'

It

A/N I know I need to update 'reactions', but this popped in my head after I finished 'Staying for Parker.' This will be nothing like 'staying for Parker'

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian medical-legal lab and broke into smile; it was good to be 'home'. Shortly after Booth and Brennan returned from their year apart Booth had to go again, but this time it was for the FBI and he was stateside, just cut off from everyone except for the monthly phone call he got from Brennan after Cullen found out Booth was going to be a father again. Yes, in the 18 months Booth had been gone, Brennan had a baby who was seven months old. The lab was quiet, all the squints were in their offices Booth hoped the 'head' squint was in hers and not in limbo, he hated going down there. Booth leaned on the doorjamb of Brennan's office and whispered, "Bones?"

Brennan looked up, a smile appeared on her lips she motioned for Booth to come in as he did Brennan locked the door and pulled the shades. After that was done she whispered, "Booth you're home!"

"Yeah, what's with the whispering and the door and shade pulling?"

"Because as soon as somebody hears or sees you they'll tell everyone and want to see you, I don't want to share you quite yet." Brennan kissed Booth. "Sit down, there's one person that needs to see you."

Booth sat down on the couch and Brennan crossed to the portable crib on the other side of the room, and picked up the sleeping baby inside. Brennan sat down and placed the baby in Booth's arms, "Booth meet your son, Patrick Joseph Booth."

Booth looked down at the baby, "He's beautiful Bones, and I can't believe he's ours."

Brennan smiled, "I can't either sometimes." she gently stroked Patrick's cheek.

"Patrick doesn't always spend the day here does he?"

"No, Patrick had a doctor's appointment this morning; I was going to work until lunch and then go home."

"Everything okay?"  
"Yes, he's got an ear infection, not bad I just wanted to get it checked last night was sleep deprived for both of us."

"Sorry."

"Its fine, once I figured out what was wrong, I gave him something for the fever/ pain and held him with his right side against me and it seemed to help. Let's go home, I need a nap."

"Okay."

Brennan gathered hers and Patrick's things and left the office with Booth close behind, Brennan stopped by Cam's office. "Cam, Patrick and I are leaving, I'll see you Monday."

"Goodbye Dr. Brennan, I hope the little guy feels better soon."

"Thanks Cam."

"Welcome home Seeley."

"Thanks Camille."


	2. Chapter 2 You drive, I'll ride

A/N I tried to explain the separation some in this one.

* * *

Booth followed Brennan to her car and watched as she gently buckled Patrick into his car seat. Brennan stood up,"Booth, where's your car?"

"I don't have it yet, so I'll need to ride with you. I took a cab over."

Brennan smiled and dropped the keys in to Booth's hand, he handed them back."No, you drive, I'll ride."

Brenan was confused, but chose not to question Booth this second; she was still in shock that Booth was here. Cullen had told her that Booth would be home 'sometime this month', but nothing specific. Brennan had brought Patrick to work her every day this month just in case Booth came home; they'd only been back from the doctors for an hour when Booth came in.

Brennan climbed in and watched Booth get in, his movements seemed stiff or something, Brennan pushed the thought aside."How about I go in and get our usual from the diner? If you go in Patti and Rose won't leave us alone, they swarm Patrick when I bring him in."

"You went to the diner without me?"

"Yes, when I was pregnant I ate a lot of pie, it didn't matter what kind I ate every kind, but pumpkin, it made me nauseous. Now I still eat it sometimes, but only apple and cherry."

Booth laughed and smiled as Brennan drove toward the diner and waited in car with a sleeping Patrick while Brennan got their order, she came back ten minutes later."Patti might be suspicious now she raised an eyebrow when I ordered a double cheeseburger and extra fries, creaser salad, two strawberry milkshakes and two slices of apple pie."

"I'll go visit tomorrow, tonight I just want to be with you, Patrick and Parker."

"I can get two out of three, Parker's in Florida visiting Rebecca's parents until Monday. But Rebecca said that if you should happen to come home while they were gone, you're welcome to call them."

Booth was sad, but he knew Parker looked forward to the trip to Florida and the week long pass to Disney World that he got every year."That's okay, it's only three days, and it'll give me time with you and Patrick."

"We'll both love it." Brennan smiled.

'Me too."

The drive was silent; Booth kept glancing back at Patrick not really believing that the baby in the car seat was his and Brennan's. Patrick was all theirs. After they came back from their yearlong separation in Afghanistan and Maluku they decided to quit dancing around their feelings and go for it. Two months later Booth got asked to go undercover for the FBI two weeks after Booth left Brennan found out she was pregnant. Nine months later Patrick was born and Brennan jumped head first into motherhood, Cullen had even let Brennan have an extra phone call the night Patrick was born and let her send a few photos to a secure and undisclosed email account. Brennan pulled up o her apartment,"Booth take the food and I'll put Patrick to bed, it isn't naptime, but he didn't sleep much last night." Brennan handed Booth the keys

"Okay." Booth exited the car and watched Brennan pick up Patrick; he placed a light kiss on the baby's cheek. "He feels a little warm." Brennan nodded and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Ten minutes later Brennan found their food on the coffee table and Booth sitting down."Patrick go down okay?"

"Yeah, Booth you're limping what happened?"

"Nothing, I had to body tackle a suspect I landed hard on my knee, I'll be okay in a few days."

Brennan frowned, "Will you let me look at it for my peace of mind?"

Booth nodded and Brennan rolled up his pant leg, "Booth, your knee is extremely swollen." Brennan gently bent Booth's knee he winced." sorry, something is catching in your knee. You need to see an orthopedist as soon as possible. I can make you an appointment with the orthopedist for the Capitals, if you'd like."

"You know the ortho for the Capitals?"

"Yes, Daniel attended a few lectures in the off season; his wife is a fan of my writing."

"Fine if it means that much to you, you can make an appointment."

"Thank you, I'm going to get you ice then eat."

"Fine."

Brennan got the ice and then sat down with Booth to eat lunch after they got done they sat and talked about Patrick's first seven months. Booth noticed Brennan was nodding off when they were going through pictures. "Bones lets go to bed, we can finish looking at these later."

Brennan nodded and led the way to the bedroom, they fell asleep almost instantly. An hour or so later Patrick woke up, Booth got up his knee felt a lot better. Brennan woke up but decided to let Booth go, he needed to have some bonding time with Patrick.

Booth walked into the classic Winnie the Pooh themed nursery and over to the crib and smiled at the fussing baby, "hey bud, I'm your dad. I don't know what schedule your mom has you on, but let's start with a diaper then go on to a bottle, what do you say?" Booth picked up Patrick and settled him on his shoulder rubbing his back before putting him on the changing table, Patrick seemed to calm a little when Booth picked him up. Booth grinned at the 'I3 daddy' sleeper Brennan had changed Patrick into when she put him down for the nap. After the diaper Booth headed to the kitchen, hoping to either find a bottle made or the things to make it himself. Booth quickly scanned the can of formula on the counter for directions and five minutes later father and son were settled on the couch, Brennan's curiosity got to her and she went to the couch."I see you two are doing okay."

"Yeah, I had to refresh myself on how to make a bottle, but after that we were good. The nursery is cute; I'm surprised Angela went with something like that."

"She didn't design the nursery, I did it myself, and I liked Winnie the Pooh as a kid. I went with it in green so it'd work with a boy or girl. Angela did help paint and put stuff together though."

"You both did a fantastic job."

"Thank you. Booth, do you think since you're here now I could take a nice long hot bath and maybe write some of the new book, it's hard to do now that Patrick doesn't sleep a lot."

Booth smiled, "go Bones, I'm pretty much going to hold Patrick until you make me stop."

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth's cheek and Patrick's forehead before taking a bath and writing until it was time to make Booth macaroni and cheese for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 sick & blackmailed in 24 hours

After Booth fed Patrick and ate his own dinner father and son retired to the couch, Brennan knew that Booth and Patrick needed to bond but she was a tad jealous that she and Booth hadn't gotten to spend time together yet. About an hour later Brennan came over to Booth, "give me the baby and come with me." Booth handed Patrick over and followed Brennan into the kitchen. "Patrick gets a bath before bed and I thought you'd like to participate and since it wouldn't be good for you to be on your knee he's getting bathed in the kitchen sink tonight." Brennan got Patrick undressed and in the sink they both bathed him and got him ready for bed. After the baby was down Booth and Brennan returned to the living room, Booth turned to face Brennan after they sat down."Bones, what was it like?"  
"What was what like? Finding out I was going to have our child knowing you weren't here?"

"Yes."

"My first feeling was overwhelming sadness that you weren't going to be here, but then I was happy, sad and excited at the same time, stupid hormones! Then after it sunk in I got nervous I couldn't do it."

Booth smiled, "You did great then and you're doing great now. How did Cullen find out?"

Brennan blushed, "we had a case a little kid, he was there and the smell of decomposition mixed pine made me very nauseous, after I composed myself he asked and I confirmed. The next day I got a call asking me to come meet Cullen at his office. He restricted me to lab duty after Wendell and Perotta brought everything back, I almost said no, but then Cullen said I could speak with you monthly if I went along with it."

"You got blackmailed by the director of FBI?"

"Yes, I blame the hormones!"

Booth laughed, "Sorry you got sick and blackmailed in 24 hours."

"It's fine as it turned out I could only work for three more months anyway, I couldn't bend over the tables anymore. The night Patrick was born I was scared, nervous and a little sad you weren't there. Angela was great with me, but some things should only be between parents and the birth of your child is one. When we came home Angela stayed for a few weeks to help, dad was going to, but the day that Patrick was born Haley got really sick so Russ and Amy needed him more than I did."

"Sorry."

"It's fine Booth. We should go to bed, if tonight's anything like last night Patrick will be up soon."

"Okay." Booth followed Brennan to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4the laws of physics were broken

After a long night during which Booth found out he was no comfort to Patrick when his ear infection flared up Brennan settled herself in Booth's arms just before sun up."Patrick asleep?"  
"Finally, he basically cried himself to sleep, but I think his ear is getting better it isn't draining as much as last night."

"That's good."

"MM."

Brennan fell into a semi deep sleep, a few hours later Patrick was up, Brennan rolled over with a groan, and Booth kissed her cheek."Sleep, I'll go."

"No, you have an appointment with "Dr. Leland soon I may as well get up."

"Bones, my appointment is at 1 it's barely 6 sleep."

"Okay, onesies/sleepers are in the dresser outfits are in the closet dirty goes in the laundry basket at the end of the changing table, the baby food…"

"Sleep Bones I can handle everything."

"He's due for more antibiotics. "

"Got it sleep." Booth pulled the covers up and kissed Brennan's cheek again and quietly went into Patrick's room. "Hey Bud, mommy's sleeping, so what do you say we get a clean diaper and have some breakfast?" Patrick looked at Booth and sucked on his hand; Booth made quick work of the diaper and carried him to the kitchen grabbing a clean sleeper and onesie on the way. After a dose of medicine and a jar of bananas Booth changed Patrick's clothes and set him on the floor with blocks. At 11:30 Brennan woke up to slobbery baby kisses. "hey sweetie, I see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, his fever is gone and he ate almost a whole jar of bananas for breakfast then he played for a while. He just had a bottle"

"Nap?"

"Not yet, I think he wants you." Brennan smiled and sat up taking Patrick from Booth. "I'll see if I can get him to sleep then I'll grab something to eat."

Booth nodded "I'm going to make grilled cheese, you want one?"

"Yes please."

Five minutes later Brennan carried a sleeping Patrick into the living room and placed him on the floor. Booth and Brennan ate lunch and loaded Patrick into the car and headed for the Doctors office, they didn't wait long because Brennan had called in a favor. Dr. Leland walked in the room as Booth sat down

"Temperance, good to see you again."

"You too Daniel."

The doctor turned to Booth, "You must be Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Yes." Booth shook the Doctor's hand; Leland took a seat on the stool."Temperance tells me you injured your knee tackling a suspect and she's concerned that you tore something in your knee."

"Yes."

"Let's take a look." Booth lay back on the table, Dr. Leland pulled up the shorts," Agent Booth your knee is extremely swollen."

"It's gone down some since I called yesterday Daniel, but not enough."

Doctor Leland considered Brennan's words, if the knee had been more swollen than this Agent Booth should have been in here way before now.

"Agent Booth when did you injure your knee?"

"Last Friday." Dr. Leland nodded and gently bent Booth's knee he winced." sorry, I feel a tear and I think your kneecap is dislocated, there's too much swelling to be sure. I'm going to send you for an MRI today and we'll discuss treatment once I know what's going on." Booth nodded.

Five minutes later he was being wheeled to the MRI sweet. Two hours later they were back in the exam room. "Agent Booth you have a medium tear of you cartilage, it's not a clean tear. Your kneecap is fine; it just has a lot of fluid on it. I think surgery to repair the tear is your best option at this point. The surgery is out patient, it'll take an hour and a half and you'll be in recovery for about three hours."

Booth tensed,"Doc, is that necessary? Last time I had surgery I had a reaction to the anesthetic and was in a coma for four days."

"Agent Booth Dr. Brennan informed me of you reaction to the anesthetic and for that reason I am ordering r a nerve block with drugs to help you relax. The side effect will be greatly reduced, you won't feel anything and provided you can be still and completely relaxed their won't be any need to put you fully under."

Booth nodded, "I can do that, but Bones goes with me."

Doctor Leland smiled, "of course. I have an opening Monday at 10?"

"Can we wait a few days? I haven't seen my son in 18 months and he's coming home on Monday."

Doctor Leland smiled," I have an opening next Monday same time?"

Booth looked at Brennan she nodded."Sounds good."

"Okay in the mean time stay off your knee as much as you can, ice it at 20 minute interval, and keep it elevated. I'm going to give you an anti inflammatory to get rid of some of the swelling."

"Thanks doc."

Booth and Brennan talked to Dr. Leland a bit longer and set up other appointments, and then they stopped at the diner to let Patti and Rose fuss over Booth and Patrick. The night at home was quiet talking and playing with Patrick. After Booth and Brennan were in bed, Brennan gave Booth a kiss and by the placement of her body Booth could tell she wanted a lot more than a goodnight kiss.

"Bones we can't-"

"Why?"

"Patrick-"

"Is fine he should sleep through the night again, his fever hasn't returned and he went right to sleep. Don't worry about your knee, it will remain elevated."

"Okay…" the laws of physics were broken a lot that night and Patrick slept blissfully through it all.

* * *

**A/N I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, busy week a head!**


	5. Chapter 5 Booth, we need to move soon

It was Monday night, Booth and Patrick were watching sports highlights and Brennan was cleaning up the kitchen while waiting for Parker to get there his flight had been delayed and everyone was chomping at the bit. The doorbell rang and Brennan went to answer it and was met by a tired but happy Parker. "Bones is daddy really here?"  
"Yeah, he's in the living room with Patrick-"Parker started off Brennan grabbed his arm."Park before you go I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Your dad hurt his knee so no throwing yourself at him when you see him."  
"Okay. Can we still go to the park?"

"Not to play football or anything like that, your dad has to stay off his knee as much as he can. We could maybe go for a picnic and let you and Patrick play on the playground. You can still play videogames and normal games, watch movies and hang out with your dad on the couch though."

"Okay." Parker gave Brennan a hug and took off for his father. A few minutes later Brennan went into the living room to find Patrick gurgling as Parker told him about Disney World, Booth was grinning from ear to ear." I didn't know they got along so well."

Brennan smiled and put an arm around Booth's shoulders." It's a mutual admiration society, Parker stayed here every other weekend when I was pregnant and picked it up three weeks after Patrick was born. In fact Rebecca picked Parker up from his weekend visit two hours before I went to the hospital."Booth knew if he'd been home Rebecca would have picked him up a lot sooner. After an hour of Parker and Patrick bonding time Brennan took the almost asleep baby and put him in bed. Brennan joined Booth and Parker on the couch, the boy was curled into Booth's side with an arm slung over Booth's waist, Brennan ran a hand through Parker's c curls."He's out."

Booth smiled slightly,"yeah."  
"Whenever you're ready I can get the foldout ready for him."

"Okay.' A half hour later Booth very carefully stood up with Parker in his arms while Brennan set up the foldout. After Parker was tucked in Brennan and Booth went to bed."Booth, we need to think about moving, Parker deserves to have his bed back and his dresser to put his stuff in instead of the bottom shelf of the linen closet. We can wait until you recover from your surgery and rehab to do anything about it though."

Booth looked at Brennan" You want to get a house together?"  
"Yes, I need more room; soon Patrick's things are going to outgrow his room. And since you are his father and I very much enjoy the idea of us raising him together it's only logical that you move in too."  
Booth smiled, "I'd love too."

"Good," Brennan mimicked Parker's position and soon fell into a deep sleep. The week passed quickly with everyone hinging out at the apartment Sunday was spent at the park for picnic Parker and Patrick played on the playground with Brennan while Booth watched them. That night before Rebecca came to pick him up they were finishing pizza when Brennan looked at Booth and nodded toward Parker, Booth nodded. "Bub finish your pizza I need to talk to you before mom comes to get you, you're not in trouble."

"Okay." Parker finished his pizza and Brennan cleaned up while Booth led Parker to the couch.

"Parker I have to have surgery on my knee in the morning, I tackled a suspect and landed hard on my knee and tore the cartilage in it." Parker tensed at Booth's words and he put his arm around him."Park, it won't be like last time, I'll wake up as soon as it's over. I don't even have to stay in the hospital, I'll stay there for a few hours to make sure I'm feeling okay then Bones and I are coming home."

"How do you know it won't be like last time?"

"Well, the doctor is going to give me different medicine; I had a reaction to the medicine last time."

"Like I do when I eat strawberries?"

"Yeah, kind of, the new medicine won't let me go completely asleep, it'll make me drowsy so I don't remember anything and it will make my knee numb for a bit so it won't feel anything."

"Like the dentist?"

"Sort of. Next week after I start feeling better you can come finish the summer here with me, Bones, and Patrick."

"Okay." Brennan came in then and could tell that Parker was still uneasy about the prospect of Booth having surgery and not waking up, she sat down on the couch."Parker, your dad will be fine, I'm going to be with him the whole time, nothing will happen. As soon as your dad starts feeling better after we get home tomorrow, I'll have him call you so, you'll know he's okay, alright?"

'Okay."

Brennan kissed Parker's forehead and left to spend some one on one time with Patrick while Booth did the same with Parker.


	6. Chapter girly cars and manly SUVs

The morning of Booth's surgery Brennan got up with Patrick and ate then got some things ready for when they came home while Booth slept. By 7 they were in the car driving to Hodgins' to leave Patrick with Angela for the day.

"Bones, do we have to take your'girly' car?"

"Yeah, because my 'girly' car will be easier than your' manly' SUV for you to get into and out of later, besides driving the SUV scares me a little."

Booth didn't say anything, Brennan reached over and took his hand," Booth you'll be fine, it's like you told Parker Doctor Leland is going to give you different medicine; you had a reaction to the medicine last time. You'll wake up as soon as it's over and in a month or so you'll be chasing the boys around the apartment."

Booth grinned a little, "Thanks Bones."

Brennan grinned back,"You're welcome now let's go."

"All right." They walked hand in hand toward the hospital. At 10:15 Booth was given the first medicine to help him relax before the nerve block and the surgery. As the medicine took a hold, Booth blindly grabbed for Brennan's hand, she quickly grabbed his."Bones?" Booth slurred. "I'm here Booth."

"I love you, you're a fantastic mom."

"Thanks Booth I love you too. You'll be fine."

Booth just stared off into space. Doctor Leland came in then, "Agent Booth how are you?"

"High. " Doctor Leland just smiled and looked at Brennan, "you weren't kidding when you said he doesn't tolerate drugs well we didn't give him the full dose recommended for his weight because of what you said, I'd hate see what he'd be like if we gave him a full dose."

"Is it safe to continue with him being so 'high'?"

"Yes, we'll just have to monitor him more closely during and after surgery. " Brennan nodded as Leland took another look at Booth's chart, "Agent Booth the orderly will be in to get you in a few minutes and a nurse will be in shortly to get you changed Temperance."

"Fine."

The nurse came in a few minutes and had Brennan change in to the mint green scrubs. Booth lazily smiled when he saw her. Ten minutes later they were both were in the operating room and Booth wasn't feeling a thing as Brennan sat by his side watching the monitors for anything abnormal. Twenty minutes into the operation Brennan noticed Booth showing signs of agitation, she knew if he didn't calm down soon he'd need to be put fully under and frankly that scared her. Brennan placed her hand on Booth's shoulder, "Booth, you're doing fine, just relax, I'm right here." Brennan noticed the monitors were returning to normal and kept talking, telling Booth stories about the boys. 70 minutes lather Booth was in recovery, the operation went perfectly and if Booth didn't have problems waking up they'd be on their way home. Once they were in recovery Brennan took Booth's hand in hers."Booth?"

"Bones, when are they gonna come get me so I can get this over with and go home?" Booth was still groggy but he wasn't slurring his words as much.

Brennan smiled, "Booth, the surgery is done, and it went great. You should be back to yourself in no time. How do you feel?"

"Okay, a little float-y or something and I'm hungry."

"Booth, do you know where you are?"

"Yes, D.C. Sports Medicine Surgical Center. Today is July 20 2012. I have two sons, Parker who's 10 and Patrick who's almost 8 months. You're my girlfriend, your nickname is Bones. When you can't sleep you hug me and you drift right off. When you get stuck on a book you chew on a pen. You hate snakes because Russ had one as a pet when you were 10 and would leave it in your room as a joke every few months. Your favorite pizza is pineapple and red pepper. How'd I do?"

"Very well." Brennan kissed Booth's cheek, "rest Booth so we can go home."

Booth closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Three and a half hours and one dose of pain killers later Brennan pulled up to the apartment and smiled when she saw Jared waiting to help her get Booth inside.

"How is he?"

"Loopy and very sleepy, I hope he can walk to the apartment before he falls asleep."

"Hey seel, let's get you in side before you pass out into a medicine induced sleep." Jarred opened Booth's door.

"Jar what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to make sure you don't fall on your butt before you get in your bedroom."

"Oh." Booth swayed a bit and Jarred steadied him while Brennan went and opened doors and moved things out of the way. Brennan and Jarred got Booth in bed and situated Brennan looked at him, "Thanks Jarred I can take him from here. There are some oatmeal raisin butterscotch cookies for you on the counter in a container."

"Thanks Tempe. Get better Seeley."

"Hum."

Jarred shook his head and laughed, Brennan heard the front door lock.

"Bones, where's Patrick?"

"He's with Angela, she and a Hodgins are keeping him tonight so you can rest in peace and quiet, remember?"

"He's a baby and he needs to be with us not them! Patrick needs to be home Bones!"

"Okay, Shh go to sleep and Patrick will be here when you wake up."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now go to sleep, it'll make you feel better."

"Okay."

Brennan sat next to Booth for the next half hour watching him sleep and rubbing circles on his arm to relax him. After Brennan was sure Booth was sleeping deeply she switched on the baby monitor she'd taken from Patrick's room and tiptoed down the hall to call Angela and ask her to bring Patrick home in two hours.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, busy week. I hope to have one more chapter done for this and 'reactions' before classes start next Monday!


	7. Chapter 7Mac N cheese & baby fingers

A/N Sorry this is so late, RL took a dump and muse started something else. I'm gonna try to update everything this weekend. This one is gonna skip around a bit.

* * *

Three hours later Brennan heard Booth stir on the monitor and went to check on him. Brennan went to the bedside and sat down. "Booth, how do you feel?"  
"Okay, my knee hurts a little."

"I'll get you something to eat and some pain killers."

"Is Patrick here?"

"Yes, he's playing with blocks in his play yard. I'll bring him in after you eat something and take your medication."

Booth nodded Brennan wasn't too sure how this was going to work, having Patrick home and around a drugged up Booth, but they'd try it.

Brennan brought Booth applesauce and in a few minutes the pain killers had started to work and Brennan looked at booth."Booth, are you sure you want Patrick in here? He's close to falling asleep."

"Yes." Brennan smiled and went to get the baby. Brennan placed Patrick next to Booth's uninjured side, Booth reached over and picked Patrick up, placing him on his chest, and soon father and son were asleep. Brennan took a picture with her phone then went and retrieved her laptop from the coffee table and went back to the bedroom and sat in the chair while her two boys slept. A few hours later Patrick woke up followed shortly by his father. "Booth, how do you feel?"

"Better, ow bud that's my eye you just jabbed with your little baby fingers." Booth held a hand over his eye. Brennan saved her work and stood up taking Patrick, who protested a little, "Come on sweetie lets go finish making dinner while Daddy calls Parker. Booth, Parker called while you were asleep, I assured him you were fine, but I think he'd like to hear it from you."

"Okay, Bones what's for dinner?"

"Mac N cheese."

Booth grinned as he dialed Rebecca's number. A half hour later Brennan got Booth settled on the couch, put Patrick in his highchair and wheeled it to the living room, and pulled the Mac N cheese from the oven and dished it up, taking it in the living room so they could all eat together. The week passed and Booth's pain decreased and he became more mobile, but Brennan could tell something was bothering him. One night after Parker and Patrick were in bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth,"Booth, what's wrong? You've been upset all afternoon, is your knee bothering you?"

"No Bones, my knee's not bothering ne. I am just annoyed, I've been home two and a half weeks and I haven't been able to help you with the boys. I can't get up with Patrick at 4AM when he wakes up for the day, I can't bathe him. I can't do anything with Parker but sit here and play videogames! The worst part is having you wait on me, he! I can't even get my sweets over the brace by myself!"

Brennan cupped Booth's chin so he'd look at her," Booth, you do a lot, you keep Patrick entertained so I can shower or write or take a nap in peace. Admittedly I wish you could do more, not solely for my benefit, but because I know you miss it. I really don't think Parker minds that all you do Wii games he hasn't really spent any time with you in over two years he's enjoying himself. I do not mind waiting on you or putting your pants on over you brace for you, I do more if you needed me to you know that."

"I know thanks Bones." Booth smiled and kissed Brennan's cheek. The next morning when Patrick woke up at 4, Brennan turned to Booth," Booth get up and go to the couch."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Yes ma'am. "Brennan rolled her eyes.

Five minutes latter Brennan handed Patrick to his father, "he's been changed, I'll go get a bottle for him and your ice and medication, and then I'm going back to bed."

"Thanks Bones."

Brennan smiled and returned with Booth's ice that she put on his knee. Four hours later Brennan found Patrick on Booth's chest, they were both dozing with ESPN playing softly in the background. Brennan kissed them both and put a blanket over them, going back to the bedroom to write. By the end of the week Booth had began to bathe Patrick using a stool.

* * *

A/N You Can play most wii games sitting down, that's how I have to do them. And only 4 more chapters!


	8. Chapter 8vegetable beef baby food dinner

Booth's knee had all most completely healed, he was still in his brace and he has two more weeks of physical therapy he could lose the brace and go back to work. Brennan had been home with him most of the 7 weeks he'd been recovering, but sometimes she was needed at the lab.

Days like today Brennan was going to the lab, some ancient remains had been found in a country Booth couldn't pronounce and they need the world's best forensic anthropologist to authenticate them.

Today would be just Booth and Patrick; Booth went to get the baby and knew instantly that Patrick wasn't feeling well. Patrick normally wiggled and squealed whenever he or Brennan got him up in the morning, today he just laid there. "What's wrong bud?" Booth reached into the crib and picked up Patrick, knowing instantly what was wrong."Bones!"

Brennan came from their bedroom, "Yes?"

"Can you get me more wipes and change the crib sheets? Somebody has a nasty, smelly, leaky diaper and I'd surmise a tummy ache."

Brennan entered the nursery and gently felt Patrick's forehead," he doesn't have a fever, maybe the vegetable beef baby food dinner didn't sit well on his stomach. Last night was the first time he's had it."

Booth nodded and placed Patrick on the changing table and began to undress him as Brennan brought him more wipes and some clean clothes and stripped the crib. I'm gonna put these in the wash."Brennan nodded toward the basket of sheets in her hand, Booth tossed in the sleeper and onesie. Brennan returned as Booth was doing up the snaps on Patrick's soft cotton sleeper, she smiled as the baby snuggled in to Booth's shoulder. "Should I stay home with him?"

"If you want to you can, but you don't need too, I've taken care of Baby tummy aches before. Parker had issues with all baby food and normal food when he was a baby; he was almost two he could make it through a day without an upset stomach." Booth could see Brennan agonizing, "Bones, go play with your ancient bones, Patrick will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take a granola bar and a banana so you can work through lunch, but still eat." I'll call you if he gets worse or anything."

"Alright don't let him get dehydrated. " Brennan kissed Patrick and Booth's cheeks, Booth gently pushed her out the door.

Around noon Brennan got a text from Booth telling her to go eat and Patrick was still a little sick but he was doing okay. Brennan replied grabbing her banana.

That night when Brennan opened the door she was surprised to find Booth and a happy Patrick on the floor playing. Slipping off her shoes Brennan joined them. "Patrick seems better."

"Yeah, he didn't want to eat or take a bottle after you left, but after a little cuddling and another diaper change he did drink a bottle of heavily diluted apple juice then he took a nap for about an hour. And then he ate a little apple sauce and took some more apple flavored water then he took a long nap and he's been fine ever since."

"I'll feed him if you want to make dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

Thirty minutes later Booth and Brennan were sitting down to omelets and toast and Patrick was in his highchair playing with an empty bowl and spoon, when Booth said, "Bones lets go on a date." 


	9. Chapter 9 monthly dinner dates

Brennan put down her fork that was piled with omelet," Booth, I'd love to, but I can't."  
Booth wasn't frustrated, he was confused, and "why can't you go on a date with me, Bones? Booth touched Brennan's hand to let her know he wasn't upset with her.

"I've never left Patrick at night, for the last 9 nine months it's been lab by eight, lunch at noon, back to work by 1 work until 5 and home for the night. I don't know if I can leave him, even when I had the book tour when Patrick was 4 months old, he was with me all time. Dad came along and watched him, I made sure all of the signings we done by Patrick's bedtime." Booth understood, but he wanted to go on a date with his Bones."Bones I understand, but let's try it, dinner and a walk around the mall. We won't stay out long, Angela will watch Patrick, we can come right back if either of you can't handle it, okay?"

"All right, but if I ask you to take me home you can't tell me I'm being illogical."

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

Friday night Booth stood in the living room waiting on Brennan they had reservation for 6:30 and it was 5:45."Bones, we gotta go. "The doorbell rang, Booth opened it. "It's Ange, let's vamoose."

Brennan walked down the hall, Booth smiled, Brennan was dressed in a mid-length black dress, little make up, her hair was up little strands curled at the sides of her face and 3 inch heals carrying Patrick who was dressed in his footed train pajamas .

"Hey Ange, Patrick's had a bath and he's been fed. He should be down by 6:30, 7 at the latest. I made two bottles just in case we're late, they are in the fridge. I put some of his favorite books on top of his bookcase. My cell phone is on so is Booth's. "

"Okay Sweetie, say bye to Patrick and go have fun, while I spoil my nephew."

Booth put an arm around Brennan's waist as she kissed Patrick good bye."Bye Sweetheart, be good for Ange." Booth took Patrick planting his own kiss on the baby's temple before handing him to Angela and herded Brennan out the door.

They got to the restaurant, "Booth, you got us reservations for magnolia's? I haven't been here in a long time; I love their roasted fall vegetables and wild rice. Booth smiled, "I know that's why we're here."

Booth went to get out, Brennan attempted to follow."Bones stay in the car until I open your door. I know you can do it yourself, but this is a date and I want to be gentleman."

Brennan smiled slightly and nodded, closing her door and sitting back in her seat.

Booth smiled,"Thank you."

Booth got Brennan's door and they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. They order roasted fall vegetables and wild rice for Brennan and a stuffed chicken breast with roasted potatoes and broccoli for Booth. Dinner conversation was about the boys and things Booth has missed, when they finished dinner Booth ordered a slice of vanilla bean cheesecake and two forks. When they got done with desert Booth said, "Why don't we take a walk around the mall, Bones?"

"Okay, a short one though, I want to go home soon."

* * *

Booth nodded, they'd been out for almost two hours and while he could have stayed out longer it was a perfect start. They walked holding hands and talking when they got to the reflecting pool Brennan said, "Booth , tonight was nice, it was nice to have dinner without having to clean up a mess and being able to eat while it's still warm ."

"Tonight was nice I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we could have a monthly dinner date?"

"I'd like that." Booth kissed Brennan.

They walked a little longer,"Bones, you ready to go home?"

"Yes."

* * *

They got to the apartment and found Angela on the couch reading,"Hey Sweetie how was dinner?"

"Great how was Patrick."

"Good, he went to bed at 7 after a cuddle, bottle and a story."

"Good, I'm going to go check on him."

As soon as Brennan was out of earshot, Booth asked, "How was he really, Ange?

He cried when I put him down at 7, I rocked him for an hour before he fell asleep. I almost called you to come home."

"Bones wanted to come home after dinner, but agreed to a short walk around the mall."

"It was good for her, Patrick will get used to it if you can get Bren out more."

"She agreed to monthly dinner dates."

"Good, both of you need them."

"Yeah."

Angela gathered her stuff and left, Brennan came down the hall. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Patrick kicked the blanket of, I covered him up and he snuggled down. Booth I'm going to bed."

"What it's just 9:30!"  
"Booth, I'm going to _bed _I'd like it very much if you joined me."

Booth caught Brennan's meaning and smiled slightly, "right behind you Bones."


	10. Chapter 10 House hunting & moving

Brennan stood in the living room trying to find places to store Patrick's multitude of first birthday gifts.

Booth's arms snaked around her waist. "Are you finding places to put it all?"

"Barely, is Patrick asleep already?"

"Yeah, I just got his pajamas on him and he was out cold, first birthday's are tiring."

"Yes they are, but Patrick had so much fun. I'm glad Angela was able to videotape it."

"Me too, I want to see him eat the cake instead of sitting behind him so he wouldn't take a header into it."

"We need to think about moving. I love Patrick, but I don't love his indoor ball pit in my office."

"Yeah, but he loves it, and he loves to be in your office with you."

"I know and I wouldn't trade Patrick being in his ball pit in my office for anything but I'd love not to have to step over it to get to my desk! The new hose needs a play room, Patrick can still have toys in my office and come in and play, I'd love it. But I need room to move in there too. We need at least 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an office for me and a separate dining room with an eat-in kitchen, a big backyard, big enough for a swing set."

"Why 5 bedrooms?"

"We need three and I want at least one more child." Booth's arms tightened around Brennan's waist and he kissed her head "And we need a guest room."

"Okay, how do you suggest we go about house hunting? Our schedules aren't conducive to house hunting."

"We should each look for houses we like on line then narrow down our list to five that we both like."

"Okay."

* * *

Three days later Brennan had just tucked Patrick in and took a seat on the couch when Booth sat down next to her and handed her a few sheets of paper. "I found the houses I like."

Brennan leaned forward and picked up a stack of sheets from the coffee table."So have I."

They both looked at each other's papers, Booth smiled when he saw the third one in Brennan stack; he had the same sheet in his stack.

"Booth?"  
"Yeah?"

"Is this the one?" Brennan held up the paper.

"I think so; it was on both our lists."

"I'll call the realtor in the morning."

"Okay, Bones how are we going to pay for this? I can't afford it."

"I can, but I know you wouldn't like that you weren't providing so I was thinking you could either pay as much as you could and I'd cover whatever is left."

"I couldn't pay that much-"

"I know your other options are let me buy the house and you pay the bills or we pool whatever money you have with mine and buy the house together and pay everything together. If you're worried about providing for Parker and Patrick I have trust funds set up for both of them they get upon graduating high school to pay for college."

"You set up a trust for Parker? When?"

"Yes, when the third book came out I got a nice advance I didn't need so I set up the trust for him, and every year on his birthday and Christmas I add some to it. Patrick has the6th book's advance."

"Thank you Bones."

You're welcome, Booth."

* * *

Three days later Booth and Brennan stood in the foyer of the house."What do you think Bones? Will it work for us?

"Yes, it has the five bedrooms and 3 and half bathrooms. A den that I can use as an office that's big enough for me to move in when Patrick comes in to play and it's on the first floor so when the boys get loud I can send them upstairs and have quiet the eat in kitchen is bigger than the dining room and kitchen and dining room in the apartment. Plus it has the play room already set up with the chalkboard wall between two of the bed rooms, Parker and Patrick will love it. The backyard is perfect and they're leaving the swing set and sandbox and it has the outdoor grilling station that you practically drooled over."

"I didn't drool over the grilling station! Are you ready you make an offer?"

"Yes."

* * *

Six weeks later Brennan was arranging boxes in the living room so they could walk around during the night without tripping; once that was done she went to the play yard in the corner and scooped up Patrick. "Do you like your new house sweetie?"Patrick yawned and snuggled in to Brennan's arms, she smiled. "Let's go to bed, we're both tired."

Brennan headed to Patrick's new room, Booth stopped her."Bones let's put Patrick in this room for now." "Booth, that's our over flow room and later it'll be the nursery for our next baby when we have it."

"Bones just open the door, please."

Brennan opened the door, what greeted her was Patrick's Winnie the Pooh nursery."Booth, I thought-"

"You said you were sad to give it up and move Patrick into a 'big boy' room so, Ange and I painted last week and re decorated last night. I thought Patrick could sleep in here for a while longer, in less we need it sooner."

"Thank you Booth. "

"You're welcome Bones."

Brennan quickly changed a sleepy Patrick and put him in the crib, and then she turned to Booth."Are you ready for your surprise, Booth?"

"Yes."

Brennan took Booth's hand and led him to the basement and descended the stairs, flipping on the lights as she went. Brennan stopped at the base of the stairs.

'You got me a 107' plasma TV?"

"Yes, and surround sound, a CD/DVD/BluRay player, the latest videogame system plus the sports package, so you can watch any game you want. I also had a kitchenette with a mini fridge and a microwave built, and you have the living room furniture and some of knickknacks from your apartment down here."

"Thank you, Bones." Booth kissed her.

"You're welcome Booth, this is your area to do with what you want without interruption, but I do want at least one family night a month down here to watch movies and have snacks. When I was a kid we had a TV in the basement and sometimes when there was a movie on mom'd make popcorn and get a bunch of candy and other snacks and Russ and I would get the camping sleeping bags and change into our pajamas and we'd all watch it together in the basement, it was fun. I want that for our kids Booth."

"Of course Bones, and sometimes after they go to sleep we'll turn on the baby monitor and have a 'mommy and daddy' movie night."


	11. Chapter 11 Abig box of microwave popcorn

It was Friday night and Brennan was at the end of her rope, Patrick had been sick all week and Parker was being obnoxious. Dinner hadn't been a disaster, but it wasn't a cakewalk either. "Bones go relax, I'll clean up and give Patrick a bath and put him in pj's while Parker gets himself ready for bed then the three of us will go watch a movie down stairs and leave you up here in peace."

"Sounds good to me. I got you a big box of microwave popcorn, theirs juice boxes in the door, and there's something you and Parker might like in the cabinet over the fridge. " Booth opened the cabinet, "peanut and plain M&M's, you're the best Bones, thanks."

"You're welcome take some extra blankets, Patrick is still a little sick and it's warm downstairs, but not as warm as up here."

"Do you want him up here with you?"

"No, he'll be fine, just cover him up and cuddle if he'll go for it." Brennan smiled. "Have fun with the boys."

"I will. Park, take a shower and get ready for bed-"

"Dad, it' barely 6, Patrick will still be up for at least an hour and a half, I'm not going to bed before a fourteen month old."

"Park, take a shower and get ready for bed, so you can stay up and watch movies in the basement with me and Patrick before he goes to sleep,"

"Okay." 45 minutes later Parker carried the snacks downstairs while Booth took Patrick, Brennan tossed the blankets down. After everyone was settled and Brennan heard the faint sounds of a movie she changed into her pajamas and made tea with every intention of taking the laptop to the couch to write, instead she picked up a book and a blanket and started reading. An hour later Patrick crashed into the couch, Brennan smiled,"Hey sweetie, did you escape from Daddy when he was putting you in bed?" Brennan noticed Patrick was holding a piece of paper; she took it and read it.

* * *

Mommy,

Will you marry Daddy, please?

Parker and Patrick

* * *

Brennan looked up and saw Booth standing behind Patrick with a ring box in his hand and an eager looking Parker was next to him. Brennan picked Patrick up, "Yes Booth I will marry you." She stood up and walked over to Booth and whispered, "I'll put Patrick to bed, you go watch movies with Parker, I'll show my appreciation later when everyone's asleep. "

Booth grinned," Park, let's go watch a movie you like."

"Okay."

A little later Parker came upstairs and sat next to Brennan,"Bones, I'm sorry I was mean at dinner. Mom hasn't been around much since she and Drew got married, I don't like it. They never spend time with me they say they will but never do."

Brennan pulled Parker to her, I'm sorry that this is happening to you Parker, know that when your dad and I get married you and Patrick will be the center of everything." Parker nodded and snuggled into Brennan, she sat holding him for a while."Park, go to bed, I'll tuck you in if you want."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Brennan grabbed the baby monitor and went down stairs.

"Everybody asleep?"

"Yes, Parker apologized for his behavior at dinner. I think we need to take him more, Rebecca and Drew haven't been paying as much attention to or spending time with him, he's not happy we're his outlet."

"I'll talk to her; she'll more than likely go for it. She's all a about spending time with Drew."

"Okay."

"Did you like your proposal?"

"Yes, it was cute."

"I had planned on taking you out to dinner on Sunday and a walk on the Mall after Becca picked up Parker on Sunday, but I couldn't wait. Parker wrote the note."

"I think it was good that you included him, I think this is going to be an adjustment for him."

"We'll help him get used to everything. I think I'll take him out, just the two of us."

"I think that would be a good idea. I would like to spend some time with Patrick now that he's not so sick. Now turn off the TV and let me show you how much I liked my proposal…"


	12. Chapter 12 honeymoon with the boys?

The wedding is super short but I think you'll like it. Epilogue to follow.

* * *

Three months later Brennan was in spare bedroom at Hodgins' estate getting ready, Angela was pinning her hair back when there was a knock at the door."Bones, can you dress Patrick? He won't let me, I did manage to get his shoes off, but that's it "

Brennan smiled; Patrick had been clingy and scared all morning."Sure, tie his tie though; I don't tie ties all that well."

"All ready done."

Angela opened the door and took the boy and his miniature suit from Booth."Hey sweetie, let's get you dressed." Angela sat Patrick down on the bed and started to lift up his shirt, Patrick pulled her hand away."Momma."

Angela looked at Brennan, "how are you going to do this, you can't sit down and you really can't bend over that well."

"I'll manage."

Brennan turned back to Patrick,"arms up sweetie." Patrick put his arms over his head and Brennan pulled the shirt off. "Arms down." Brennan buttoned the shirt and slipped the tie over Patrick's head and stood him up to change his pants. "Will you let Angela put your socks and shoes on?"

Patrick nodded and Angela took over. "I'm not going to put his jacket on until we're ready." Angela nodded and turned Patrick around to do his hair. After Patrick was ready, Brennan got out the few toys she'd put in bag just in case and settled Patrick on the floor. When Patrick noticed Brennan was done he wanted to be picked up, Brennan picked him up and sat down, "Bren, your dress is going to wrinkle."

"It doesn't matter, Patrick wants to be held." Angela smiled and waited until Brennan and Patrick got settled and took out her camera and snapped a picture."

A few minutes later Brennan heard," Bones, can I come in?"

"Yes Parker."

Parker opened the door and came in. "Dad says we're ready."

"Okay, Patrick remember you're going to hand daddy and I our rings and stand next to Parker after you hand them to us, okay?"

The little boy nodded and Brennan kissed the top of his head.

"Parker, don't give Patrick the rings until the last second and please make sure he doesn't swallow them."

"I won't Bones." Brennan put Patrick on the floor and Angela put his suit coat on him and buttoned it. Parker took his hand and they went to get ready.

Five minutes later everyone was in place and Max was walking Brennan down the path to Hodgins' rose garden. Booth took Brennan's hand and the simple ceremony began, when Patrick gave his parents the rings he didn't want to go back to Parker, so Booth picked him up and held him though the rest of the ceremony. At the reception Booth nailed Brennan with the cake then they danced as the night wore on Brennan chose Patrick as her dance partner and took his tie, jacket and shoes off, dancing slowly with him until he fell asleep in her arm. At the end of the night Booth and Brenan were at a hotel enjoying the night before driving to their honeymoon in Pennsylvania, Booth turned to Brennan, "Bones, what are you thinking about?"

Brennan rolled so that she was facing Booth," Booth, would you be opposed to spending the last three days of the honeymoon with the boys? I don't think I can spend ten days without them and we've never really spent any time together doing anything special since you've been home. Hershey park is close and I Google-d it, the boys would have a lot of fun."Booth smiled, Bones, I think that's a great idea and as long as we have some time to our selves before they come, I say we do it."

"Thank you, I'll call Ange in the morning."

"You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan pulled Booth in for a kiss…


	13. Chapter 13 moving beds

One year later:

Booth closed the door; Angela had just picked up Patrick for the day Brennan needed to write in quiet. After Patrick was gone Booth went to get some snacks and head down to his 'man cave' to watch hockey, but before he did that he went to check on Brennan, something seemed different with her today. Booth found Brennan in their room, not in her office. "Bones, are you okay?"

"Yeah, come here I need to tell you something."

Booth sat on the bed and put his arm around Brennan's shoulders, she leaned into him bit. "I'm pregnant; I've suspected that I am for a few days now that's why I had Ange take Patrick today. I wanted to take the test and tell you without a toddler running amok in the house."

"This is great Bones!" Booth kissed Brennan.

"I hope it goes better this time."

"I'll be here if that's what you mean, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but that's not what I mean, when Patrick was 4 days old he went back into the hospital because he wouldn't eat, every time he did it would come back up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, all I had to do was put him on predigested formula. Patrick was only in the hospital for a day and a half. By the time you came home his digestion had improved. I just don't want to go through that again, it was scary and hard to see Patrick get sick after feeding and not know what was wrong with him or what to do to make it better." Booth didn't know what to say, he just rubbed Brennan's shoulders.

"For the next three months I monitored everything he ate and I panicked every time he spit up, at four months he started grow out of it. A week or so before you came home; I was able to put him on regular formula and eventually regular milk. That's one reason I don't like to leave him; I'm afraid he'll get some new digestive issue. Now we have to convince him to let you move his big boy bed into his room and move the crib back to the nursery."

"We do, but not now, let's tell about the baby and let him get use to that then let him switch rooms."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Bones. I guess I'll leave you alone so you can write."

"I'm not writing today, I just sad that so Angela had a reason to take Patrick."

"Oh what do you want to do?"

"Snuggle on the couch in the 'man cave' and maybe take a nap while you watch hockey?"

"Sounds good to me." Booth led Brennan to the kitchen, stopping to get some popcorn.

It was four and a half months later and Booth and Brennan had told Patrick about the baby, he took it well. Patrick didn't really understand, but every once and while he'd put a hand on Brennan's stomach and say, "Baby." Today was the day Brennan was going to tell Patrick that he had to switch rooms. Brennan was sitting on the couch watching Patrick play with blocks."Patrick, come here I need to tell you something."

Patrick came over to the couch and climbed up next to Brennan, laying his head on her chest.

Brennan ran a hand through his hair, "Sweetie, you know the baby will be here soon, right?"

Patrick nodded, "Well, the baby needs to be close to daddy and I, especially at night so we thought it would be a good idea if daddy moved your big boy bed into your room and the crib back into the nursery. That way you'll be closer to the playroom and the baby will be closer to daddy and me."

"Now?"

"Do you want Daddy to move your bed now?"

Patrick nodded again.

"Okay, you can go back to playing."

Patrick slid to the floor as Brennan sent Booth a text, five minutes later he came up stairs and began moving beds. That night Patrick went to bed in his room without a problem, Brennan wasn't so lucky.

"Bones, you should really be sleeping."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What if Patrick needs something or gets scared and we don't hear him?'

'Bones, we're not that far away, we'll hear him." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek."Will you be able to sleep if I go set up the baby monitor, so you can hear him?"

"Yes."

Booth smiled and got up returning a minute later with the receiver, he turned it on and Patrick's little snores filled the bedroom, Brennan smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome, now get some sleep."Booth kissed Brennan.

* * *

A/N: This isn't the end; the next part is just as long as longer as this, so I am going to split it up. Part 2 tonight or tomorrow


	14. Chapter 14 terms of endearment

Four months later Booth felt the bed shift and Brennan get up, he rolled over into the vacated space, when more than enough time for Brennan to use the bathroom and come back and return to bed passed and Brennan didn't come back Booth sat up in bed and found Brennan by the window. "Bones, you okay?"

Brennan looked over and smiled, "I'm fine; my back is bothering me I've been laying in one spot too long. Go back to sleep."

Booth grinned and pushed the cover back and got up, standing behind Brennan."Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, my back is feeling better. Today's going to be nice, I think I'm going to sit outside and write."

"I'll uncover the sandbox today and put more sand in it."

"Patrick will love that." Booth and Brennan stood looking out the window for a bit longer, Brennan leaning a little on Booth."Booth, I think it'd be prudent to call Angela, she doesn't have to hurry, but she shouldn't delay too long. Things happened fast with Patrick and I don't want to be in too much of a rush if things go faster this time."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Nothing is going to happen, call Ange."Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and crossed the room to get his phone.

Brennan went down the hall to Patrick's room and stood close to the bed watching him sleep, Booth came up behind her and whispered," Ange will be on her way as soon as she changes and tells Hodgins that she's going."

"Okay. When we come back we'll have three kids. I know Parker will be fine, but I'm worried about Patrick , he's at the jealousy stage, he gets upset when you go do things with Parker and I don't give him my undivided attention sometimes. "

"Bones, Patrick will be fine, he'll be a little jealous at fist but he'll come around. Do you want to go down stairs before Ange gets here?"

"Yeah." Brennan looked at Patrick a minute more before taking Booth hand and going down stairs. Twenty minutes later when Angela arrived Brennan was trying to find an as pain free position as possible and failing. "Sweetie?"

"Hey Ange, Patrick is still sleeping."

"I expected that, it's only 4:34 in the morning, I'm going to let him sleep until he wakes up then I'm gonna take him home with me to play with Melanie and Jackie."

"He'll like that. Booth, we gotta go, NOW!"

* * *

4 hours later the nurse put the newborn baby in Brennan's arms after she'd been weighed, measured Brennan adjusted the blanket around the baby so she could get a better look at her face."Booth, how do you feel about naming her, Alexandria Christine Booth?"

"I like it."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." Brennan transferred the baby to Booth's arms."Hi, Pumpkin."

"Booth our daughter is not a squash."

When Booth didn't reply, Brennan looked over at him."Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just never held one of my kids when they were less than an hour old. When Parker was born Rebecca didn't call till he was two hours old, I didn't even know she had gone to the hospital. I was gone with Patrick, but at least Angela called when you knew he was okay and then you called the next morning." Brennan didn't know what to say, she just watched Booth hold Alexandria.

Later that afternoon after everyone got a little sleep Angela brought Patrick by and after gushing over Alex she left the little family alone. Booth picked up Patrick and took him over to look at Alexandria who was resting in Brennan's arms. "Hey Sweetie, this is your little sister Alexandra, but you can call her Alex. Do you want to sit by ne and hold her?"

Patrick nodded and Booth slid off his shoes and sat him in the bed next to Brennan, "Don't bump mommy, bud." Brennan laid Alex in Patrick's lap, supporting her head. After ten minutes Patrick tried to move Alex from his lap, Brennan quickly moved her. "Patrick, you have to be careful around Alex, you don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"No."

"When you're holding her and don't want to anymore tell daddy or me and we'll move her, okay?"

"K.

* * *

"

Alexandria was now two weeks old and Booth, Brennan Patrick, and Parker had gotten use to having her in their lives. Patrick had taken to her after Brennan discovered if she left diapers and things down low where he could reach them and bring them to her he wasn't so jealous of the baby. One day after Alex went down for her morning nap Brennan sat next to Booth, "Booth can you take care of Alex for a little while? I want to spend time with Patrick, just the two of us, he's been good about waiting until I get done with Alex, but he deserves a little undivided attention."

"Go spent time with Patrick, Pumpkin and I will be fine."

"What is it with you and nicknames? I'm Bones, Parker's Bub, Patrick's Bud, and Alexandria is Pumpkin."

"They are terms of endearment, Bones." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Wasn't that a movie?"

"Yes, I'll rent it and you and Angela can watch it in the 'man cave' one of these days."

"Okay." Brennan got up and headed to Patrick's room, a few minutes later they came back.

"Patrick and I are having a 'movie date' in the basement."

"Sounds fun."

"Patrick you can carry the DVD's and I'll get the snacks, Booth can you get the blanket?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later Booth smiled as he heard the faint sounds of Pinocchio. An hour later he went down stairs to find Patrick asleep and Brennan close. "Bones, go upstairs and take a nap, I'll bring Patrick."

Brennan nodded and went upstairs to their bedroom with Booth behind her. Brennan was surprised to see Booth bring Patrick into thieir bedroom and tuck him in beside her. "I thought Patrick would enjoy taking a nap with you, he hasn't done it in a while. When the two of you wake up you can finish your movie date in here."

"Thank you, Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. I love you."

"Love you too."

The End I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
